


Глупец

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Mind Games, Restraints, Riding Crop, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты - мой, Джон Ватсон. Полностью мой. Моя зверушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Be A Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260140) by [s0mmerspr0ssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen). 



Скорее всего, он находится в плену не дольше пяти или шести дней.

Джону, однако, кажется, что прошло куда больше времени. Намного больше. Целая вечность, наполненная бесконечными волнами страха, что ему причинит боль, дотронется против его воли, будет насмехаться, будет пытать или изнасилует не кто иной, как Джим Мориарти.

Но хуже всего то, что сейчас он ощущает себя очень грязным и беспомощным. У него больше нет сил сопротивляться, и единственное, на что он способен, – только лишь думать о том, чтобы освободиться, и ждать, чтобы что-то произошло. 

Шерлок придет и спасет его.

Джон просто хочет, чтобы все это закончилось.

\- Я вернулся, зверушка.

Джон не может подавить дрожь, пробегающую по его телу. Он уже давно не пытается скрыть свои реакции, потому что Мориарти, естественно, будет только рад добиться новых вместо тех, что Джон попытается утаить. И, скорее всего, делать это он будет очень и очень изобретательно. 

Почему-то Джон никогда не слышит ничего, кроме шагов или звука открывающейся двери. Его всегда окружает только тишина, голос Мориарти или его, Джона, жалобное хныканье. 

Возможно, он просто слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то, кроме Мориарти, который сам решает, когда пришло время для очередного раунда. Джон постоянно находится в состоянии беспокойного сна или полубессознательного оцепенения, кроме тех моментов, когда быстро глотает еду и воду, или, когда Мориарти решает нанести ему визит. 

Холодные пальцы сжимают щеку Джона, совсем легко, поглаживая ее с такой заботой, с какой мог бы прикасаться кто угодно, но только не этот человек. 

Джон хотел бы видеть, что происходит вокруг, но на его глазах - непроницаемая повязка. Мориарти всегда надевает ее на Джона, когда уходит. Возможно, для того, чтобы тому труднее было определить, сколько прошло времени, а, возможно, потому, что он хочет, чтобы Джон смотрел только на него. 

В любом случае, эта искусственная слепота заставляет Джона нервничать и дергаться больше, чем что-либо другое.

Ощущение прикосновения пальцев исчезает, и Джон громко сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от безумного желания попросить, чтобы эти пальцы вернулись на его щеку, потому что за последние дни эти касания - единственное, что не причиняет _боли._

\- Ты скучал по мне?

Голос Мориарти низок и сейчас действует успокаивающе. Джон до сих пор удивляется тому, насколько сильно он может меняться каждую секунду - в мгновение ока переходить от мягкого баритона до пронзительного крика в зависимости от того, что происходит вокруг.

Естественно, этот сумасшедший и не ожидает ответа на свой вопрос. Хотя бы потому, что у Джона во рту резиновый мячик кляпа, надежно закрепленный ремешками вокруг его головы.

\- Я бы приходил чаще, мой маленький домашний звереныш, но у меня есть много других вещей, на которые следует обратить внимание. Планирование преступлений. Наблюдение за _людьми._

Он хихикает, как подросток, удачно разыгравший друга. Джон знает, что под «людьми» Мориарти, вероятнее всего, подразумевает Шерлока. 

Шерлока, который уже, должно быть, выяснил, где сейчас находится Джон. Шерлока, который уже, должно быть, отправился спасать его. Шерлока, который… 

Не появляется. 

Джон обещает себе, что не будет сердиться на него, потому что он, вероятно, делает все, что в его силах, не ест и не спит, чтобы разгадать эту загадку.

Шерлок не виноват.

\- Как ты, зверушка? Тебе удобно? Ты определенно выглядишь расслабленным.

Голос Мориарти звучит насмешливо и колеблется от почти напевных до угрожающе низких интонаций. Джона душит его кляп - сильная дрожь пробегает по телу, горло судорожно сжимается, и тонкая ниточка слюны вытекает из его рта, сбегая мимо резинового шарика по подбородку - унижение постепенно становится все более и более привычным для Джона.

Конечно же, Джон не расслаблен. Не в его положении.

Прежде всего, он обнажен и находится в комнате, в которой тепло ровно настолько, чтобы он не переохладился, но достаточно холодно, чтобы он почти не переставал дрожать. Он растянут на столе, больше напоминающем операционный, а его руки связаны над головой и для надежности дополнительно прикреплены к кольцу на стене. Между его ногами, как распорка, укреплен прямой металлический стержень, кожаные ремешки на концах которого обхватывают его лодыжки и, в свою очередь, привязаны к краю стола. Этот стержень, похоже, служит только одной цели - дать другому человеку доступ к его гениталиям и внутренней поверхности бедер.

И Джон это _прекрасно_ чувствует - Мориарти может рассмотреть во всех подробностях его член и яички. Неприкрытые. _Не защищенные от прикосновений._

Джон вздрагивает, натягивая ремни и веревки, когда Мориарти кладет руку на его правое колено и начинает легко его поглаживать. 

\- На тебя так приятно смотреть, - говорит он, медленно двигая рукой, поднимаясь по внутренней стороне бедра Джона, слегка надавливая на нежную кожу. - Ты ждешь, чтобы я снова дотронулся до тебя. _Использовал_ тебя.

Джон сдавленно всхлипывает, когда Мориарти резко бьет по его бедру, слишком близко к самым чувствительным местам.

\- Ты - _моя_ собственность, зверушка, - говорит Мориарти язвительно и властно и, пользуясь возможностью, _очень сильно_ сжимает одно из яичек Джона.

Кляп заглушает крик, который издает Джон, лишь частично, но повязка, закрывающая глаза, хотя бы впитывает в себя его слезы. Он дрожит и трясется, выкручивая ремни, которыми он привязан к столу, мускулы сокращаются в отчаянных, но тщетных попытках свести ноги вместе, чтобы защититься от новой боли.

\- Все такой же _отзывчивый,_ \- говорит Мориарти, и Джон с трудом фокусирует свое внимание на его словах, даже тогда, когда боль отступает. - А теперь мы можем повеселиться…

Рука, лежащая между его ног, исчезает, и через мгновение с Джона сдергивают повязку, закрывающую глаза. Глядя прямо перед собой слегка расфокусированным взглядом, он видит лицо Мориарти, нависшее над ним. Тот выглядит безупречно, как всегда. Ухоженные волосы и кожа, белоснежно белая рубашка. Только улыбка выдает в нем маньяка. 

\- Посмотри на себя - весь в слезах и соплях! Грязная маленькая зверушка…

Повязкой он вытирает лицо Джона, намеренно грубо и неаккуратно, а затем вздыхает и кидает ненужный уже кусок ткани куда-то на пол.

\- Хотя, - говорит Мориарти и пожимает плечами, - наверное, это бессмысленно. Я все равно очень скоро снова заставлю тебя плакать. Крики и слезы идут рука об руку…

Джон уверен, что никто не сможет сказать эту фразу тем же ужасающе небрежным тоном, каким говорит Мориарти. Как будто в том, что сейчас происходит, нет ничего особенного, словно это абсолютно нормально и невинно. 

Мориарти отходит в сторону и, хотя повязка на глазах заставляла Джона нервничать, сейчас, когда он может видеть, у него нет ни малейшего желания поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, что еще задумал этот сумасшедший. Он и так узнает об этом быстрее, чем хотелось бы. 

Сейчас Джон может думать только о своем дыхании, о душащем его кляпе, и о том, как успокоить свое болезненно бьющееся сердце. Ничего еще не произошло, но, господи, он уже так напуган! Его руки трясутся, ноги ужасно дрожат, правда, он уже не плачет, но лишь потому, что знает, что Мориарти сможет заставить его плакать в любой момент. 

Умом он понимает, что не надо стыдиться всего этого. Это просто реакция его организма на стресс, абсолютно нормальная в таких обстоятельствах. Психологическая травма. Шок. 

Но осознание этого, однако, не помогает справиться с ощущением собственной слабости, превращающим все доводы в жалкие оправдания отставного военного врача.

Джон не представляет, как долго он еще выдержит. Сколько еще пройдет дней до того момента, как он сломается.

Улыбаясь, Мориарти снова появляется в поле зрения Джона. Почему-то сегодня он выглядит особенно безумным.

\- Мне понравилось то, что мы делали в прошлый раз, - говорит он, оглядывая Джона с предвкушением и откровенным весельем во взгляде. - Весьма интересно и соблазнительно. Но я решил _изменить некоторые детали._

Джон пытается не вспоминать об ожогах, которые расплавленный воск оставлял на его коже, о криках, которые вырывались из его горла, когда Мориарти снял кляп, о тихих всхлипываниях и рыданиях, которые клокотали в нем, когда все было кончено, о злорадном хихиканье своего мучителя и о том, что он, Джон, опять проиграл. 

Он начинает трястись сразу же, как только эти воспоминания, несмотря на сопротивление его разума, врываются в его сознание, а мысли о том, что еще может произойти сегодня, гулким эхом начинают отдаваться в его голове. Еще больше пыток. Еще больше боли. Еще больше его собственных криков.

\- На самом деле, я должен сказать спасибо твоему скверному соседу за эту идею, - улыбка Мориарти, кажется, становится еще безумнее. - Он делал что-то подобное совсем недавно. Я должен признать, весьма возбуждающе - Шерлок Холмс и _это_.

Под «этим» Мориарти имеет в виду длинный черный стек для верховой езды, который он поднимает вверх, как какое-то жуткое подобие наградного кубка. Его пальцы выглядят невозможно бледными на фоне черной кожи, обтягивающей рукоять.

Глаза Джона непроизвольно расширяются, когда он видит этот длинный стержень с кожаным язычком на конце. На первый взгляд стек не кажется таким уж опасным, особенно на фоне того, что Джон пережил за эти дни. Но Мориарти не из тех, кто будет снисходительно мягок. Он явно выбрал этот инструмент не для того, чтобы Джону было _приятнее_. Он делает это в своих интересах, он живет только по собственным стандартам и причиняет столько _боли,_ сколько ему захочется.

И Джон прекрасно может представить, какие повреждения он получит, что его ожидает, если за этими ранами не ухаживать должным образом и какими, в таком случае, будут последствия неправильно заживших ранений. 

\- О, мы уже напуганы? - голос Мориарти сочится ядом и издевкой, тон поднимается до пронзительного визга, а затем опускается на несколько октав ниже. - _Отлично_.

Он подходит ближе, нажимая кожаным язычком стека на висок Джона, а потом медленно ведет им по краю его челюсти к подбородку.

\- Ты чувствуешь? - шепчет Мориарти. - _Очень дорогой._ К твоему сведенью, сделан на заказ. Я предпочитаю только самое лучшее. Тебе не по карману даже часть его рукоятки, зверушка. 

Джон слышит свистящий звук, а потом чувствует боль, которая горячей волной обжигает его щеку в опасной близости от глаз и губ.

\- О, тебе повезло, - говорит Мориарти и жестко надавливает пальцем на свежий след удара, заставляя Джона легко застонать сквозь кляп. Он не знает, случайно ли это получилось или Мориарти намеренно его пощадил. - Я не задел ничего жизненно важного. 

Он резко обхватывает щеку Джона - ногти впиваются в мягкую кожу, а затем разжимает пальцы и обходит вокруг стола.

\- Знаешь, я не хочу просто бить тебя без всякого смысла, - объясняет Мориарти мимоходом, пожирая глазами каждый миллиметр тела Джона так, как будто он видит обнаженную плоть впервые. - Не пойми меня неправильно, я _люблю_ смотреть на твои мучения, зверушка. Но это уже не так весело, как раньше.

Он останавливается у противоположного края стола, и Джону приходится приподнять голову и вытянуть шею, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Нет, я хочу дать тебе выбор. Это что-то вроде игры, так что слушай правила очень внимательно. Я нанесу этим стеком не более ста ударов - это правило для меня. Каждые двадцать ударов я буду давать тебе возможность остановить меня и избавиться от боли с помощью сексуального удовлетворения, вид которого я выберу сам. После этого наказание закончится.

Джон слушает очень внимательно, пытаясь обнаружить какой-либо подвох и понять, как он должен себя вести, стараясь игнорировать пульсирующую боль в щеке.

\- Ты можешь отказать мне в любое время и вместо этого попросить еще двадцать ударов. Когда мы дойдем до сотни, я оставлю тебя в покое на два дня и не буду устраивать наших замечательных _сеансов унижения,_ \- Мориарти скалит зубы в жутком подобии улыбки. - Виды сексуального удовлетворения будут становиться все _жестче._ На первых двадцати я могу просто использовать твой маленький упрямый ротик для своего удовольствия… если же мы дойдем до восьмидесяти, ты пожалеешь, что вообще родился на свет. 

Он говорит совершенно серьезно, и черные вспышки чистого зла сверкают в его глазах. Затем, он улыбается снова, подносит руку к мячику кляпа и крутит его так, как будто это обыкновенная игрушка. 

\- Однако если ты не сможешь удовлетворить меня или у меня создастся впечатление, что ты недостаточно стараешься, мы все начнем сначала. Что думаешь, зверушка?

Сейчас Джон не может ничего, кроме как вопрошающе смотреть на стек, который Мориарти до сих пор ловко крутит в руках. Затем он медленно начинает осознавать то, что происходит.

Что делать? _Что, черт возьми, делать?_ Какой вариант лучше? Его первой мыслью было, естественно, выдержать все сто ударов, если это гарантирует то, что Мориарти не будет к нему прикасаться. Джону кажется, что он не сможет терпеть пытки и _изнасилования_ еще дольше. А двух дней вполне достаточно, чтобы Шерлок разгадал загадку и нашел его.

Но что, если он не выдержит? Вдруг боли будет слишком много? На его теле столько чувствительных мест, по которым можно нанести удар… Что если, скажем, на шестидесятом ударе, Джон не сможет сдержаться, попросит Мориарти остановиться, и тот заставит его сделать что-то ужасное и отвратительное, более ужасное и отвратительное, чем минет, и Джон не сможет сопротивляться, потому что ему будет слишком больно, и он будет в отчаянии, и…

Нет. Он не может рисковать, так ведь?

Двадцать ударов, а что потом? Заставить себя сделать то, что попросит Мориарти? Это будет, как минимум, больно и унизительно, но не даст передышки. Мориарти не сказал, что оставит его в покое, если Джон согласится _удовлетворить_ его. Он хочет, чтобы Джон предпочел боли удовлетворение, но не собирается вознаградить его за это. Что если он освободит Джона от стека только для того, чтобы пытать его чем-нибудь еще?

\- Все еще думаешь, как тебе лучше поступить, зверушка? - говорит Мориарти, обходя вокруг стола. - Думаю, твой кляп нам больше не понадобится.

Мысли в голове Джона начинают метаться отчаянно быстро, когда Мориарти подходит ближе, кладет стек на его живот (умышленно, без сомнений) и расстегивает ремешки кляпа. Он надеется, что Джон вытерпит? Или сдастся? Какой из двух вариантов правильный? 

Через несколько секунд Джона отвлекает от размышлений Мориарти, который вдавливает шарик кляпа в его рот настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, до тех пор, пока Джон, наконец, кашляя и сдерживая рвотные позывы, не выталкивает его своим языком, и мячик не катится по полу.

\- Я с удовольствием послушаю, как ты кричишь и умоляешь пощадить тебя, зверушка, - шепчет Мориарти на ухо Джону, а тот глубоко дышит, широко открывая рот, свободно двигая челюстью впервые за долгие часы. Веселья в голосе криминального гения достаточно, чтобы заставить Джона задыхаться снова, на этот раз от страха. - В ту минуту, как ты начнешь оскорблять меня, наша сделка автоматически аннулируется. Я хочу, чтобы только три вещи вырывались из твоего похотливого рта: крики, стоны и _мольбы._

Озвучив последнее правило, Мориарти поднимает и опускает стек несколько раз, лениво слушая свист рассекаемого воздуха, нарочито долго покачивает им и взвешивает на ладони, якобы привыкая к незнакомому инструменту.

\- С чего начнем? - спрашивает он громко, оглядывая обнаженное тело Джона с ног до головы, несомненно, с удовлетворением замечая каждый рубец и шрам, оставшийся после предыдущих сеансов удовлетворения, выбирая места, где он поставит новые.

И вот тогда Джон делает свой выбор. Ему придется выдержать все это, несмотря ни на что. Ему _придется._ Это единственный шанс получить передышку, единственный шанс выжить в этом аду и дождаться Шерлока.

Ему придется выдержать эту сотню ударов.

Последний глубокий вдох через рот, и Джон смыкает губы как можно плотнее. Он не будет умолять, не будет просить его остановиться. Он сможет.

Мориарти, естественно, понимает, что именно он выбрал, и начинает улыбаться.

\- Ты скоро передумаешь, - обещает он и бьет наотмашь. 

Первые несколько ударов приходятся на нижнюю часть живота Джона. Конечно, это очень болезненно, Мориарти ничего не делает спустя рукава, но первые пять, а, возможно, даже десять ударов, Джон может пережить, до боли прикусывая нижнюю губу и подавляя сильный гнев, дыша через нос.

Становится хуже, когда Мориарти начинает бить в одни и те же места снова и снова, оставляя новые синяки и кровоподтеки на уже покрасневшей коже. На двадцатом ударе из горла Джона уже вырывается несколько всхлипов - не очень хороший знак для того, кто собрался выдержать сотню. Он ослаб и вымотался за последние дни, но это только начало игры.

\- Двадцать, - говорит Мориарти. Его дыхание слегка сбилось, а на лбу легкой пленкой выступили капельки пота. Не считая этого, он выглядит так, как только может выглядеть идеальный массовый убийца-психопат. - Какой у меня все-таки глупый домашний зверек! _Так_ непреклонен в своем желании быть храбрым.

Он улыбается, потрепав Джона по боку, как если бы тот был собакой, успешно выполнившей приказание хозяина. Джон с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего, но он знает, что Мориарти не шутил, когда говорил насчет оскорблений. Урок, который Джон выучил еще во время самой первой сессии. 

\- Почему бы мне не рассказать тебе, что ты пропустишь, если решишься на следующие двадцать? - продолжает Мориарти, а Джон просто смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова. - Если ты решишь прекратить сейчас, я уберу стек. Расстегну свои брюки. Достану свой член.

Он проводит рукой по своему паху, обтянутому тканью брюк, так, чтобы Джон видел это. Красноречивая выпуклость говорит сама за себя - этот маньяк действительно наслаждается происходящим. 

\- Для начала, я проведу им по твоей щеке, по твоему подбородку и лбу, размазывая смазку по всему твоему лицу, оставляя на нем свой запах, помечая тебя, как свою _собственность._ Тебе понравится, зверушка. Естественно, ты будешь просить меня, чтобы я позволил тебе облизать его, попробовать на вкус. Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я трахну тебя в рот, и ты проглотишь все до капли.

Тошнота подступает к горлу Джона, когда яркие образы, создаваемые в его сознании непристойными описаниями Мориарти, всплывают перед его глазами. Но он заставляет себя слушать дальше. Джон должен услышать все, хотя он и не собирается выбирать этот вариант. Он знает, что должен выдержать, иначе он допустит ошибку - покажет свою слабость. 

\- Если же нет, я кончу тебе на лицо, - продолжает Мориарти хриплым от возбуждения голосом. - И оставлю сперму высыхать на несколько часов. А может быть, не позволю смыть вообще. Ты же маленькая грязная шлюшка, а шлюшкам это нравится.

Джон еле сдерживается, чтобы не послать Мориарти куда подальше и не сказать ему, что он - отвратительный ублюдок. Но он не произносит ни звука. Естественно, Мориарти хочет проникнуть в его разум так глубоко, как это возможно, стараясь запутать мысли Джона. И страшнее всего становится от осознания того, что если это самый безобидный вариант, то что же будет дальше? 

Мориарти коротко хихикает, а затем выпрямляется и делает шаг назад.

\- Что скажешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы мой член оказался около твоего лица, зверушка?

Взяв себя в руки, Джон отчетливо мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

Мориарти _надувает губы, как обиженный ребенок._ Джон борется с безумным желанием посмеяться над этой детской реакцией и чуть не срывается. Только мысль о наказании, которое _непременно_ последует за этим, как-то отрезвляет его, поэтому он только тихо фыркает, но даже этот звук похож лишь на тяжелый вздох. 

\- Что ж, - в конце концов говорит Мориарти, и в его голосе звучит явное сожаление. - Твой выбор.

Следующие несколько ударов опускаются на плечи Джона, причиняя еще больше боли из-за того, что его мышцы слишком напряжены, а кожа туго натянута. Руки Джона были связаны и вытянуты вверх в течение долгого времени, и теперь каждое прикосновение стека огнем растекается по затекшим мышцам. Начиная с пятнадцатого удара, Джон уже безостановочно стонет и всхлипывает.

\- Это всего лишь сорок, милый, - приторно говорит Мориарти, закончив второй раунд, стирая стекающую со щеки Джона слезу кончиками пальцев. - Позволь мне рассказать тебе, что ты можешь сделать, чтобы это закончилось прямо сейчас.

Он наклоняется к уху Джона и проводит свободной рукой по пышущим жаром рубцам на его животе, заставляя того выгибаться, до предела натягивая ограничительные ремни.

\- Если ты попросишь меня остановиться сейчас, я заставлю тебя встать, опираясь на локти и колени, прямо передо мной, - восхищенно продолжает Мориарти. Джон может поспорить на все, что угодно, что тот возбуждается с каждым словом все больше и больше. - Ты сможешь облизать мои ботинки, если хорошенько попросишь. Возможно, я даже позволю тебе поблагодарить меня за это. А затем, если ты будешь стараться, зверушка, то сможешь отдрочить мне. Я кончу на твои руки и позволю тебе слизать мою _сперму._ Возможно, кое-что попадет на пол… ты и его тоже почистишь своим язычком, - он делает эффектную паузу и смеется. - Как тебе, зверушка? _Понравилось?_

Хихикнув, Мориарти нажимает пальцами на израненный живот Джона, впиваясь ногтями в свежие рубцы. Тот скулит от новой боли, сплетающейся с огнем, прожигающим мышцы его рук. Негромко всхлипнув, Джон резко трясет головой. Боже, он _должен_ пройти через это! Но если это только сороковой удар…

Мориарти убирает руку, и Джон снова может дышать. Он даже не понял, что _задержал_ дыхание в какой-то момент.

\- Все такой же упрямый, - беззлобно говорит Мориарти. Джон знает, что он наслаждается происходящим. Он заключил хорошую сделку, вне зависимости от того, что произойдет, а вот Джон…

Дрожа, он наблюдает, как его мучитель поднимает стек еще раз. Ошибки быть не может - выпуклость на его брюках означает не что иное, как вставший член. Джон старается не думать о том, чем это обернется в том случае, если он проиграет.

Следующие двадцать ударов приходятся на внутреннюю сторону его правого бедра, в опасной близости от яичек и члена, и на этот раз Джон сдается сразу же. Кожа в этом месте особенно нежная, болезненно покрасневшая после последних сессий, и поэтому он не имеет ни малейшего шанса сдержать свои крики. Он просто стонет и всхлипывает после каждого удара, надеясь, по крайней мере, удержать в глубине своего сознания все мысли о том, чтобы попросить Мориарти остановиться.

Почти каждый удар рассекает кожу, оставляя после себя капли крови.

\- О, зверушка, - вздыхает Мориарти после того, как раунд окончен, а внутренняя сторона правого бедра Джона истекает кровью так, как будто острые зубы хищника вырвали из нее кусок плоти. - Посмотри на себя. _Ты восхитительный…_

Джон громко сглатывает, а затем широко открывает рот, жадно дыша, потому что его нос полностью забит. Слезы безостановочно стекают по его щекам, даже несмотря на то, что стек сейчас спокойно лежит в руке Мориарти. Теперь, когда его не бьют, боль становится только сильнее, растекаясь по телу обжигающими волнами. Джон может только представить, как он сейчас выглядит со стороны и как сильно ноет в паху у Мориарти, если у него до сих пор стоит даже на находящегося в таком состоянии Джона. 

Крошечная часть его сознания хочет только одного - умереть. Бóльшая - скрупулезно ловит каждое слово, что говорит Мориарти. 

\- Только шестидесятый удар, а ты уже плачешь, - Мориарти делает паузу и смеется. - Может быть, лучше рассмотреть мое предложение на этот раз, м? - еще один смешок. - То есть, все мои предложения, естественно. 

Мориарти не прикасается к его ранам на этот раз, сосредоточив свое внимание на гениталиях. Сжимая основание его члена, он снова наклоняется к уху Джона.

\- Попроси меня остановиться сейчас, - говорит Мориарти, медленно поглаживая член Джона и, возможно, надеясь добиться ответной реакции. - Попроси меня остановиться, и я разверну тебя на живот, освобожу твои руки и дам тебе две минуты на то, чтобы ты подготовил себя, не используя ничего, кроме собственной слюны. Когда время выйдет, ты сможешь раздвинуть свои ягодицы для меня, выставив себя напоказ, как маленькая шлюшка. Затем ты попросишь меня, чтобы я тебя трахнул. И лучше бы тебе вести себя хорошо, потому что, чем дольше ты будешь ждать… ну, ты же понимаешь, слюна высыхает быстро, зверушка.

Он проводит рукой по члену Джона, сильно сжимая пальцы, заставляя того вскрикнуть от боли, которая не исчезает, а становится лишь сильнее, вызывая новые слезы, скатывающиеся по щекам.

Боже, он так жалок. Ужасающе жалок.

\- Когда я посчитаю нужным, я трахну тебя так жестко, как только смогу, - говорит Мориарти, дыша чуть тяжелее, чем обычно. - Я буду жестко трахать тебя, а ты будешь кричать, плакать и благодарить меня за это. Я кончу, войдя в тебя по самое основание, растягивая до предела твою тугую дырочку. А потом ты сможешь подрочить, если я почувствую, что ты заслужил это.

Сжав член Джона последний раз, Мориарти убирает руку, перед этим проведя ей от основания до головки.

\- Выбор за тобой, зверушка.

Джон смаргивает слезы, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть за мутной пеленой, застилающей его взор. Еще сорок ударов. Долбанных сорок ударов. _Только_ сорок ударов. Меньше, чем половина, так ведь? Он справится. Он _должен_ справиться. Если он сломается на восьмидесяти… Джон старается не думать о том, что Мориарти придумает в этом случае. 

Взяв себя в руки, Джон напоминает самому себе о двухдневном перерыве. За два дня может случиться все что угодно. Шерлок раскрывал множество дел меньше, чем за сорок восемь часов.

Очень, очень медленно Джон мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

\- _Да ну?_ \- медленно тянет Мориарти голосом, который становится все более и более холодным. Джон понимает, что этот выбор удивил его и весьма неприятно. - Что ж, я всегда знал, что ты не особенно умен.

Он поднимает стек снова, а затем обходит стол, становясь у самого его края, легко касаясь его бедрами.

\- Я был очень добрым до этого момента, - говорит Мориарти презрительно. - Я думал, что ты только попытаешься изобразить из себя бравого солдата, а потом попросишь меня трахнуть тебя, как маленькая шлюшка. Знаешь, мне _очень_ понравилась моя последняя фантазия. Думаю, я приберегу ее для следующего раза… - он делает обманный выпад, целясь в…

И внезапно Джон не выдерживает. Он начинает дергаться или, по крайней мере, пытается, напрягая каждую мышцу, отчаянно стараясь свести ноги вместе, хотя понимает, что это невозможно. Джон знает, что ведет себя глупо, но как только он видит, что Мориарти, собирается ударить его _туда…_ Все его инстинкты начинают кричать о том, что ему нужно сражаться, бежать, сделать хоть _что-то._

Мориарти только насмешливо щурится.

\- Бесполезно, - говорит он и замахивается.

Никто никогда не причинял Джону столько боли. Даже то, что было раньше, - пустяк по сравнению с этим.

Замысел Мориарти безупречен. Снова и снова стек вгрызается в чувствительную плоть члена Джона, его мошонку, посылая волны боли по всему телу, смешиваясь с устойчивой пульсацией других ран. Джон понимает, что проиграл, прежде, чем говорит это вслух.

\- _Стоп!_ \- кричит он тонко, конвульсивно дергаясь на столе. - Пожалуйста, остановись, пожалуйстапожалуйста _пожалуйста…_

Но Мориарти не останавливается. Он наносит полных двадцать ударов.

В конце концов, когда он заканчивает, Джон уже полностью не контролирует себя. Он дергается, дрожит и рыдает. Его ногти вонзаются в ладони так сильно, что вспарывают кожу. Горло пересохло и болит так, как будто он проглотил тысячу фунтов песка.

\- Тшшш, зверюшка, - говорит Мориарти, обходя вокруг стола и наклоняясь к лицу Джона.

Джон сейчас хочет свернуться калачиком, спрятать свое лицо, вернуть ненавистную повязку - все, что угодно, только бы не видеть злорадного выражения на лице Мориарти. Он не открывает глаза, повернув голову в сторону так далеко, как это возможно, и все еще плачет, потому что боль до сих пор не утихла.

\- Сломался, наконец, - говорит Мориарти почти нежно. Он кладет ладонь на щеку Джона, заставляя того поднять голову вверх, и проводит пальцами по векам, принуждая открыть глаза. Джон чувствует, что его стошнит, если он встретится взглядом с Мориарти.

Он выглядит… счастливым, торжествующим и таким _сумасшедшим,_ что Джон не может выдержать этого. Ему хочется откусить каждый палец Мориарти. Он хочет вырвать его яички, выцарапать его глаза. 

Но вместо этого он издает еще один сдавленный всхлип. Он не сопротивляется нежной ласке холодных пальцев, которые касаются его лица. Мориарти уверен, что Джон не закроет глаза снова, даже когда он склонится совсем близко к его израненной щеке, в которой до сих пор пульсирует та жуткая боль от самого первого удара.

Его злость стихает очень быстро, и теперь Джон не уверен, что испытывал ее всего лишь мгновение назад.

\- О, зверушка, тебе нужно было согласиться раньше - так было бы куда проще, - шепчет Мориарти негромко. - Ты _действительно_ думал, что я дам тебе шанс вытерпеть сто ударов? - Джон резко и жалобно выдыхает, когда отравляющий смысл слов доходит до его сознания, доказывая его собственную глупость и наивность. - О, это так _мило._ Ты и правда так думал.

Большим пальцем Мориарти надавливает на губы Джона - всего лишь тонкий намек, - и тот открывает рот, слабо посасывая фалангу. До начала игры он мог бы попробовать откусить его. Черт, да даже до начала этих ласковых прикосновений, до последних слов Мориарти. Сейчас же он хочет только одного - чтобы ему не причиняли боли, и, если это значит, что нужно дать Мориарти то, чего он хочет, Джон сделает это, потому что он не в состоянии выдержать еще одну битву.

\- Вот так, зверушка, - говорит Мориарти, замещая большой палец указательным и средним. Джон прижимает свой язык к передним зубам и шумно сопит, пытаясь дышать через забитый нос.

\- Позволь мне рассказать тебе, что я планировал сделать после восьмидесяти ударов, - говорит Мориарти, двигая пальцами внутрь и наружу, очевидно, наслаждаясь тем, что Джон подчиняется с такой готовностью. - Я не думал, что ты продержишься так долго, но это не значит, что я не подготовился. Для начала я разверну тебя и использую несколько моих игрушек, чтобы подготовить. Смазки будет совсем немного. Я медленно буду растягивать тебя, задевая твою простату так часто, как это возможно. И, зверушка, ты начнешь твердеть. Или, по крайней мере, твое тело будет так реагировать. Но с рубцами от стека на члене это будет весьма болезненно. О, очень-очень болезненно, зверушка. 

Джон скулит, плотно обхватив палец губами, и Мориарти вознаграждает его, пропихивая в рот Джона еще один. Он не сопротивляется.

\- Ты будешь рыдать и умолять меня остановиться, но я не остановлюсь. Я не вытащу игрушку, пока ты, даже несмотря на боль и раны, не кончишь. А затем я трахну тебя, зверушка. Может быть, дважды, если захочу. И, если ты хорошо попросишь, только в этом случае, я дам тебе обезболивающее. А может быть, и развяжу тебя… Ты же хочешь принять ванну? Хорошие домашние зверушки заслуживают награду.

Он наклоняется к уху Джона снова, обдавая жарким дыханием ушную раковину. Мориарти продолжает шептать, а Джон по-прежнему облизывает его пальцы. 

\- Шерлок не придет за тобой. Только если я сам этого захочу, и ты просто глупец, если надеешься на это. Ты - _мой,_ Джон Ватсон. Полностью мой. _Моя_ зверушка. 

И впервые за все то время, что он провел в плену, Джон с ним соглашается.

**Author's Note:**

> Выкладка на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/363968
> 
> Беты: P. H. Craftlove; subetsarana
> 
> Продолжения, написанные русским автором:  
> ГЛУПЕЦ: РАУНД ВТОРОЙ И ПОСЛЕДНИЙ: http://ficbook.net/readfic/367681  
> ГЛУПЕЦ: ПОСТСКРИПТУМ. НЕИЗБЕЖНОЕ: http://ficbook.net/readfic/385522


End file.
